


from the outside looking in - part one

by dandelionslute



Series: from the outside looking in [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: A collection of stories of outsiders viewing Geralt & Jaskier's... strange... relationship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: from the outside looking in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630339
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	from the outside looking in - part one

“You think the poor Witcher’d gone _soft_ ,” the woman says arrogantly to her companion, as the two of them watch on from across the inn. The bard dances up and down on his feet around the Witcher, much closer to those giant swords and giant muscles and giant orange eyes than most mortals dare go.

“Mhmm,” her companion, a small, round man agrees. “I’m surprised the butcher doesn’t take his head off, too.”

They laugh.

“A banshee? _A banshee!?”_ the bard cries and smacks the Witcher right in the chest. “You take that back. Right now!”

The Witcher smiles but speaks with a sarcastic tone. “You said not long ago you wanted an _honest_ travel companion.” 

The bard gasps. “You are well and truly a horrible man, Geralt, and may I say, completely out of touch with what _good_ music sounds like. A _banshee_ , unbelievable.”

The Witcher chuckles - _he actually chuckles?_ \- and his eyes linger on the bard as he makes his way to the bar.

“Do you think he.. _owes_ the bard something,” the woman asks the man, scratching their heads for any reason why the Witcher would be so outwardly interested in the bard’s company.

The bard struts back to the Witcher with beers in hand, and they sit closer than men usually do, and the Witcher doesn’t even blink when Jaskier goes fussing about trying to pick something out of his hair.

“Maybe the bard is the _something_ he was _owed_ ,” sneers the man with a suggestive undertone, and they both snicker.

And as the night carries on, the pair in the corner continue to judge the men and make suggestions as to why this monster-killing-monster lets this little _human_ musician poke fingers in his face and steal his ale and slap him on the arm. They must miss the glint in Geralt’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be more of this  
> started as a one-shot on tumblr


End file.
